dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Game Updates
__TOC__ Introduction Well as you all know, there has been an update recently, and because Backflip Studios did not reveal which dragons they added, I decided to make a page where the contents of the update can be shared as the info comes in. Update 1.1.1 In this update Backflip studios gave us 3 awesome new dragons, which are the following: *Blue Fire *Scorch *Fog New decorations were also included in the update, including the cactus, giant mushroom, snowy tree, skytree, ami'lya pond, lightning crystal and volcano. There were also several bugfixes made by the great Wizards (and Witches?) who help us breeders out. More information will be added as soon as there are new updates and we have all the correct info. Update 1.1.2 In this update Backflip Studios gave us two dragons: *The Sandstorm Dragon is now available to buy for 1000 Gems. *The Limited edition Bone Dragon is available for a short time. The Traditional Villa, Cozy Dogen, Thatched Roof Cottage, Witch Hut, Jack-O-Lantern and Fire Statue were released as Decorations with this Update. Also there are new rewards for the Colosseum (including Gems), now we finally have a reason to put a decent dragon in there huh? It's a shame the outcome is so random though. Another new feature is that when you visit a friend, instead of going home to visit another friend, you can visit somebody else from your friend's island. As usual there are bug fixes, preformance issues addressed and the rest. Can't wait for 1.1.3. 1.1.2.1 Backflip released a patch on November 5th 2011 that included the new Moon Dragon, Moon Habitat and the Moon Flag decoration along with the Sun Dragon, Sun Habitat and the Sun Flag. This was not a full update so we're still waiting on 1.1.3 (cross your fingers for a new island and a level cap raise because we need the space). The new dragons are very similar to the Rainbow Dragon in that they are Rare Dragons so they're difficult to breed, they require their own habitat (which can only hold one dragon of the same type) and once you have one, you can only mate it with a dragon of the same species (Sun + Sun, Moon + Moon). 1.2.0 An official update for the recent additions. Other things added: *Stone Paths have more detailed look *Rainbow, Moon, and Sun dragons have their own section in the eggs and habitats sections of the market, which is marked with a crown *New dragon sound effects *Friends names shown when you visit their park 1.3.0 * Reindeer dragon (cold and plant) * Leveling over 20 * Dragon shrines allow dragons of higher levels * Epic Breeding Island * Future Updates There had been rumors about secret dragons that were added to game that weren't available in the market.. Well after a lot of rumors on the internet, a couple of our own wikia members have confirmed the existence of the secret dragon(s): *There are none at the moment For now, this dragon is the only one we have been able to confirm, as soon as there is more information about new secret dragons, we will add it to the page.. There might be a secret cold dragon hidden in the Large Cold Habitat. It can be seen best if you lock the screen and turn your iPod/iPhone/iPad upside down. It may be just the reflection of the bottom of the tree that looks like an eye and makes it appear a new Dragon is hidden here. When you have heard a rumor about a different secret dragon or regarding a new update and it's possible contents, please use the comment section below and please add a rumor alert or spoiler alert tag to your post. The Australian game studio Halfbrick Studios may be working with Backflip Studios on a new update as DragonVale has been added to their GameCenter games. They have the default Island with no Dragons or Habitats. If anybody wants some proof of this I'm willing to give it, but for privacy reasons I will not reveal the name of the developer account. Nibe 04:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Dragonvale Wiki Category:Game Updates Category:Backflip Studios Category:Dragons Category:Game Info Category:Secret Dragon(s)